theorderofendymionfandomcom-20200214-history
Khariton Kir (Kir Khariton)
(THIS ARTICLE IS STILL A WORK IN PROGRESS AND WILL BE FINISHED INDEFINITELY. THE CREATOR APOLOGIZES FOR THIS INCONVENIENCE.) Khariton Kir, is an Endymion Overseer who belongs to the Zwei XIII Legion. He is a male Lazarus whose species originated in the M33-XAI galaxy. He is one of the few Lazarus affiliated with The Order of Endymion and the only one of the XIII Legion. Hailing from a galactic species and being a new Overseer, Kir possesses a more patient and understanding demeanor when compared to other Endymion Overseers. His multiple arms and near-invertebrate biology have given him a fighting advantage over the other humanoid Endymion. He is employed as a support unit in his legion, utilizing his multiple Caster Rifles to lay down withering blankets of fire on the minions of The Fallen. Kir also possesses a romantic relationship with another Endymion, Nia'ati, whom he has known prior to the Endymion. Although their history is kept secret from even their brethren within the XIII Legion, it is common knowledge that the two are effectively a couple. Kir, being the more level-headed of the two, is often embarassed by his partner's more assertive public advances and he is often teased by his fellow Endymion about the nature of their odd relationship. History Coming soon! Personality : "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!" :: --Khariton Kir, one of the only audible sounds he has ever made Coming soon! Appearance He is visually most notable for having a large, pale-blue, squid-like body with a multiple-tentacled head that is devoid of any humanoid features. The head blends into the body, branching off into a series of 10 tentacles that are capable of retracting or extending to a determined length. Though the skin appears slimy, it is actually very smooth and sleek, reflecting the light which gives off such an illusion. Despite his large and rather sluggish-looking apprearance, Kir, like all Lazarus, is capable of quick movements as a result of a predatory ancestry. This ability has been further enhanced by his Endymion training, allowing him to quickly move about the battlefield to supply fire support where he is needed. Although not having a "face" like most other intelligent species, Kir compensates by moving his tentacles in certain ways to express his mood. Such gestures are only understood by other Lazarus, his Legion, and Nia'ati, whom has known him since before their induction into The Order of Endymion. Sometimes Kir will wear a a collar that transcribes his thoughts into verbal communication, although he does not wear it often as it has been described as uncomfortable to wear. Nia'ati also has expressed her distaste for the device, stating: "My Lazarus sounds way more manly when he's actually '''talking' to me!"'' When channeling existence, Kir's body glows brightly depending on his level of focus. Abilities and Traits Coming soon! Equipment Coming soon! Relations Coming soon! Friends and Allies Coming soon! Enemies Coming soon! Quotes ''By Pre-Induction : ''"Forgive me, my lord. I disobey. I will protect this girl, even if it costs me my life." :: --In a mental conversation, defending Nia'ati : "We fight to protect ourselves and our empire and to ensure our peace and prosperity. I understand this... but... something is just wrong about all of this..." :: --Witnessing the massacre of a noncompliant Squirren village : "For the sake of this world... and for her... I do so solemnly accept." :: --Induction into the Endymion :"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!" ::--Khariton Kir, one of the only audible sounds he has ever made ''Post-Induction : ''"I too... wonder what our children would look like every now and then... if we were ever to bear any." :: --Kir, to Nia'ati ''About Pre-Induction : ''"Come to your senses. You!? A Lazarus!? With that... that... THING!?" :: --Khariton Kir's Superior Officer ''Post-Induction : ''"Heehee! He's cute, faithful, and really comfy to sleep on! What's not to like about him!?" :: --Nia'ati, in a conversation regarding her attraction : "Don't you waggle your tentacles at me!" :: --A fellow XIII Legion Endymion, after a rather huge misunderstanding : "Oh, my apologies... I had forgotten that you cannot communicate verbally... shall we continue this conversation mentally then?" :: --Legion-Master Zwei Trivia Category:Characters Category:Zwei XIII Legion Category:Copyright